Every breath you take
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: <html><head></head>AU E/B HEA Izzy has followed in her parents' footsteps, and is working in the porn industry at Cullen Enterprises. Everything is going wonderfully. Then, she begins to feel as though someone is watching her with every breath she takes. Those haunting eyes seem to be everywhere. Who is it, and what do they want?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_****** Every Breath You Take ******_

**A/N: **

This has been Beta'd by the one and only Princess07890

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own anything, except for the plot. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The title comes from the song "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. Please note that this will be a drabble. Every chapter will have 200 words, or less. I will also post one chapter daily.

******Chapter 1******

As I stumbled my way in to the clearing, I raised my eyes just a bit. I could see a flash of something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like a bottle of glitter exploded.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. All I could make out were the trees across the meadow. They seemed to be moving, as though the wind had blown right through them. But, it wasn't windy.

It must have been some kind of animal or something, I told myself. I slowly continued to walk out into the center and removed the beach towel from my back pack. I spread it out on the ground below me. I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was being watched.

A/N:

I am so very sorry for my break in writing. I have had alot going on in real life. I do promise you this I have this story outlined and ready to go and several chapters already wrote.

I also make this promis I do plan on finishing Who am I,and all my other storys I figured I would start with something fresh to get my mind back in gear and to get all my plot Bunnie's all dusted off.

So here is to Izzy Love I hope you enjoy this!

Please Don't forget to give me reviews I do love them so much and it also lets me know how you feel about this new story so please

REVIEW~~ REVIEW~~ REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

****Every breath you take ****

**Chapter 2**

After straightening out my towel, I removed my t-shirt and then my plain white bra. It felt so good to remove it! It caused me immense pain. I hate being big chested. Seriously, 34DD is too big when you have a waist as small as mine.

I swore I heard a gasp, but, as I looked around, I couldn't see anything. I put my hand on my shorts and eased them down, as well as my Hello kitty panties. I was happy that I was surrounded by nature, with nothing to disturb me as I sunbathed. After all, what girl in LA didn't have a tan?

I still couldn't fight my earlier feelings of being watched.

Please don't forget to review

I will update this in 24 hours no sooner enjoy !


	3. Chapter 3

_******Every Breath You Take******_

_**Beta'd by: Princess07890**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**EPOV**_

Oh my God. I couldn't help but leer at her breasts; they are so fucking big. I could feel my cock growing in my tight 501s. As I tried my hardest to stay on a tree limb that was a good fifty feet above the ground, I could feel the tree branch starting to give under my vice like grip.

I slowly eased my grip and stood up and leaned my back against the tree. It felt like it would be a safer way to do what I was about to do.

I slowly began to pop the buttons on my jeans. I had gone without my boxers today, thank God. I pulled my cock out and started to rub it slowly, using the cool liquid as lubrication. Then, she removed the rest of her clothes, and it took everything within me not to come right then…or make any sound that may alert her to my presence.


	4. Chapter 4

_******Every Breath You Take******_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**EPOV**_

As I rubbed my cock harder and harder, I soon realized that my release was coming quicker than I thought. I started to move my hand faster. My impending orgasm startled all the wildlife. They started to run away as my roar echoed around me.

I closed my mouth as I soon realized that the goddess lying below me would be running as well.

I looked down, hoping she hadn't run away. Instead, she was napping under the sun, as she tried to tan.

I buttoned up my jeans as I jumped from my hiding spot and went as quietly as I could over to her. I was stunned by her beauty. I ran away before I did something stupid. But, I made a vow to myself that I would find her again. She was **mine**.


	5. Chapter 5

_******O.M.G******_

_**(5)**_

_**BPOV**_

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and saw goosebumps on my arms. I knew something was out there, but I couldn't tell what. I figured that I should pretend to be asleep. I'd once heard that bears won't disturb you if you're asleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard the most terrifying growl. Now, I was convinced there was a bear around. After a few minutes, I didn't hear a thing, not even the sound of anyone, or anything, else breathing. Soon, my heart rate returned to normal, and it was time for me to roll over.

Jess, my so call best friend, told me I needed to lose the pale skin, unless I got put into a fetish film. I really didn't want it to come to that.

I was shocked that they allowed me to even do porn in the first place. I was a virgin, and refused to lose my virginity to some random porn star that I'd known for maybe a few minutes before he took it. Instead, I mostly did solo films where I masturbated. Other times, I did girl on girl. But, that's just who I am…Izzy Love, the virgin porn star.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(6)**_

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe it. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Carlisle told me to stay away from her. I knew I could not do that, especially after he told me what Alice had seen.

I swear sometimes that little sprite gets on my nerves. I would never hurt Izzy. But, evidently, Carlisle, Esme, and even Alice, disagree. They won't even let me see any of her information that we have on file.

Ever since that hot little body waltzed into Cullen Enterprises, my mind-reading ability has disappeared. I feel like it was fate. That ability, while very helpful in some situations, is not the best thing to have when you help run a porn business. Yes, her presence was very peaceful, unlike the last 185 years.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I want to use this moment to say thank you to all my readers I understand you want more "longer chapters" but this is a drabble .

I will have some longer when we get to lemons and they will be" cumming"

I promise you that.

Now I will be posting two chapters today as I missed one yesterday!

I also want to say thank you to my Beta " PRINCESS07890" . She is going thru these even thou she is sick so hats off to to you Missy love ya!

_******Every Breath You Take******_

_**(7)**_

_**EPOV**_

I suppose I should explain. My name is Edward Cullen and I am 26 years old, technically. I just turned 185 in June. I'm a vampire.

Like I mentioned earlier, I used to be able to read minds. That was until Izzy showed up. I don't understand it at all, but Alice, my sister, has told me that it will all be understood one day. She doesn't mention when that one day is, or how it will be explained.

I would love to break her neck, but, unfortunately, she is a vampire as well. Hell, my entire family is made up of vampires. What makes our lives even more interesting is the fact that we own, and run the most profitable pornographic film company in the United States.

Please don't forget to " review "


	8. Chapter 8

**Every Breath You Take**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

A few days after my experience with what I thought was a bear, Jessica asked me to help her when she had surgery. Since I don't have a regular schedule like normal people, I decided to call Mr. Carlisle Cullen, the head of Cullen Enterprises. He was not like normal bosses; he was very personable. He wanted to be involved in every production, and was very willing to work with his stars no matter what. He was also very understanding, and interested in their lives.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen? Is there anything that I was scheduled for today? I promised Jessica that I'd go with her to the plastic surgeon today. She's having her breasts done, but she's afraid."

"Izzy, I don't need you for anything today, and I already have Jessica off because of her surgery. So, yes, you can help her."

"Thank you, sir. But, I was also wondering if we could have someone drive us in the company car, instead of driving my car. I still feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go."

"Not a problem. Let me call Alec. He can meet you at Jessica's place, and take you to the doctor. He might also be able to get a look at your stalker, and help us catch him."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I want to thank you all for reading this ! I understand that you would like longer chapters but this is a Drabble.**

**To make it up to you I do post every day . **

**I also want to thank my Beta PRINCESS07890 She Kicks some but !  
><strong>

**you should see these chapters before she does her magic so lets be sure to leave some loving reviews for all her hard work **

**Every Breath You Take**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I don't think I've been seen. I seriously hate that I can't hear anything anymore; it's like I'm human again. I'm right outside the plastic surgeon's office. Oh my god, she just walked in. I cannot help but wonder why she is even here. What more could she possibly have done?

I didn't have long to ponder that, because my father called me just as soon as the thought left my brain.

"Fuck! Carlisle, you scared me. What do you want? I'm nowhere near her. She hasn't seen me at all!"

"Edward, you need to stop this! Please! I don't understand why you have lost your power. However, you need to stay away until we know more. Please, Edward. It's for your own good, and hers."

**Last note's**

**I have this story with pictures posted as well as all my others over on **

**www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com  
><strong>

**my user name there is Vamp_Luvor **

**Luv ya all !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Every Breath You Take**

**Chapter10**

**Izzy POV**

I could feel the goosebumps return as soon as I exited the car. When I turned around, I saw Alec talking to a man with the strangest hair color. It was brown, but it also had copper colored tips.

He is gorgeous. I was so distracted that I accidentally ran into the door. This had Jessica laughing up a storm. Embarrassed, my body shook as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice down my pants, and my face turned as red as a tomato.

I'm sure I also just drooled. I wiped my chin and just walked into the building, allowing images of the strange man to enter my brain. I wanted to meet him. He had to work for CE if he was talking with Alec. I wondered what he did. I also wondered if Mr. Cullen would introduce us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Every Breath You Take**

**11**

**EPOV**

I stood in silence after Alec hung up with Carlisle. He told me that Carlisle told him that I was to leave immediately. I couldn't help but laugh, but Alec would follow whatever orders Carlisle gave him. He would make sure that I left, no matter what.

I couldn't imagine that Izzy would have anything done to her body. She already looks divine, and she smells even better. I want her to be mine forever; my bride and my mate. Why can't everyone understand this?

They all think that I just want her blood, and will kill her instantly. That couldn't be further from the truth. I want her love. Her virginity is just an added bonus. This also makes her blood smell mouthwatering.

I wonder if she'd be willing to lose her virginity on film. I, of course, want to be the one that takes it. One way or another, Izzy Love would be mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**A big thank you to my Beta she's the best ! **

**PRINCESS07890**

**Every Breath You Take**

**12**

**Izzy POV**

When the nurse came to get me after Jess had woken up, I was still in a daze. That was quickly broken when I saw Jess. She is such a character. She was lying in bed, with her gown wide open, trying to rub her breasts through the dressings.

"Like my body? I look so sexy!"

"Oh yeah, Jess. You're so sexy. That drain coming out of your boobs looks amazing."

"Oh, Izzy! Dr. Who said I looked better than ever. You're just jealous."

I couldn't help but giggle. Jess was still clearly under the influence of her pain medication. She had told me before that she'd hoped to go to a 36E, but wasn't sure if the doctor could do it. She'd find out for sure when she went in for her follow-up in a week.

As we both waited for the doctor to come and officially discharge Jess, I couldn't help but wonder who I saw Alec talking to outside; he gave me chills. I wonder if he was the one who's been watching me.

I didn't have the time to think about it for very long because the doctor told us we could leave. He also told Jess that he'd see her in a week to see how everything was healing, and that she wasn't to work for a month. She began to cry. I didn't know why, though. I mean, she was with me when I had my boobs done. I had been a 34A, and then got implants to make me a 34DD.

Even though Jess couldn't work, didn't mean that I couldn't. I made sure that she was fine at home (along with another friend of ours, to make sure she had everything she needed), and then it was back to work for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

** Thanks to my Beta PRINCESS07890**

**Every Breath You Take**

**IZZY POV**

After making sure that Jess was alright with Lauren (another friend of ours who would be watching Jess when I couldn't), I decided to escape to my own room. I had to get my mind ready for the shoot I had later this afternoon.

I was told that it would I would be with Alice and Jasper. This would be the first time that a male would be in a shoot with me. Mr. Cullen had promised me that if I did not want Jasper to touch me, he wouldn't. Since I was already comfortable with women, I didn't have a problem with Alice.

I feel pretty confident. I mean, this was pretty tame for a porn photo shoot. All Jasper had to do was place a kiss on my clit. However, if the scene got to be too much for me, I could stop it by simply giving a hand gesture to Mr. Cullen. He would then stop the shoot, and we would move on to just me and Alice.

All too soon, the doorman buzzed and said my ride was here. I went down in the elevator, and saw the doorman opening the door to the limo Mr. Cullen had sent. When I looked inside, there was a bouquet of red roses on the seat, waiting for me.

I immediately climbed in. As time went on, I really began to notice the music drifting around. I didn't know the song, but it really seemed to scare me.

_Every breath you take and every move you make_  
><em>Every bond you break, every step you take<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>  
><em>Every single day and every word you say<em>  
><em>Every game you play, every night you stay<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me?_  
><em>How my poor heart aches with every step you take<em>  
><em>Every move you make every vow you break<em>  
><em>Every smile you fake, every claim you stake<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
><em>I dream at night, I can only see your face<em>  
><em>I look around, but it's you I can't replace<em>  
><em>I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace<em>  
><em>I keep crying baby, baby please<em>

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me?_  
><em>How my poor heart aches with every step you take<em>  
><em>Every move you make every vow you break<em>  
><em>Every smile you fake, every claim you stake<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>  
><em>Every move you make, every step you take<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>

_I'll be watching you_  
><em>Every breath you take and every move you make<em>  
><em>Every bond you break, every step you take<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>  
><em>Every single day and every word you say<em>  
><em>Every game you play, every night you stay<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you<em>

As we pulled up to the studio, I saw both Mr. Cullen and Alice waiting for me. I was pretty shaken up by the song. I couldn't help but feel the driver's stare on me the entire ride . Even though I knew he was watching the road, I couldn't shake this feeling…especially once I recognized his hair.

A/N

The song that Bella hears is called "Every Breath You Take". It was written by Sting and performed by The Police in 1983. It appears on their 1983 album _Synchronicity. _

The Police. "Every Breath You Take". _Synchronicity. _A&M, 1983.


	14. Chapter 14

**Every Breath You Take**

**14**

**Mr. Cullen POV**

While waiting for Izzy to show up, I decided I had to talk with Edward. I knew what he was doing, but I needed to hear it from him. I called him to my office, and had Alice keep a look out for Izzy.

"Edward, son, please take a seat. Your mother and I are concerned for you. We need to discuss both family and business matters. I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course, Dad."

"Are you still experiencing the lack of mind reading?"

"You know I am Dad. I like it. I have peace now; you know I haven't had a moment's peace in 185 years."

"That is what I'm afraid of; I'm afraid that you will turn her or kill her in the process, because she has brought you peace."

"No! You can't even begin to understand what is happening. I feel a pull towards her. This feeling is like an electrical current, or like a magnet that's pulling her to me. Dad, do you think it's possible for her to be my mate?"

"Maybe, Edward; she is doing a shoot today with Alice and Jasper."

When I saw his expression change to anger, and he started to rise out of his chair, I continued,

"Just sit down and shut up. I'm changing it. Instead, we are going to have her do a solo shoot, and then, at the end, I'm going to have you kiss her clit. I thought we'd start using you as Izzy's leading man, since you're both porn virgins."

His expression changed immediately.

"Thank you, Dad. I won't let you down."


	15. Chapter 15

Beta'd by PRINCESS07890

Every Breath You Take

(15)

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked into the building, Mr. Cullen called me into his office.

"Izzy, I have some bad news. We have to change your shoot today. Jasper has come down with the flu, and Alice has offered to take him home, and care for him."

I was shocked. I mean, why wasn't I called before I came down? Usually, Mr. Cullen was very courteous and let me know about changes as soon as they happened. Before I could voice my objection, Mr. Cullen continued,

"Instead, I want you to do a solo shoot. If it is alright with you, I want to end it with the kiss, but with my new male lead. His name is Edward, and I would love for you to meet him. He's also a porn virgin, so I figured that, if you two hit it off, you could do your shoots with him from now on. You could also begin doing films together, if you have good chemistry."

I was happy he wasn't just throwing me to the lions, so to speak, and was allowing me to meet this 'Edward' before we did intimate things to each other. I was also happy that 'Edward' was a porn virgin, so we'd be awkward together.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, if you think we'd be good together, I trust you. Just one question, is Edward his real name, or his stage name?"

"That's his real name. His stage name is Eddie Monster. He'll be here in about 30 minutes, and will meet with you in your dressing room. Do you want anyone else to be in there with you for the first meeting, sweetheart?"

"No thank you, Mr. Cullen, I think I can handle it. As long as you feel he is safe, then I trust you."

I couldn't help but wonder who Edward was. I could only imagine that sexy man I saw talking with Alec earlier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Every Breath You Take**

**(16)**

**Izzy POV **

_Oh my goodness, they want to see if I'd be good with a man? They must be ready for me to pop my cherry. But, am I really ready? Hell yes I'm ready! I'm Izzy Love…the porn goddess!_

"Come in. My name is Izzy. You must be Eddie."

As I raised my head, I noticed that the man before me is none other than the man that I saw with Alec earlier. The one I feel has been stalking me. I felt as though my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Are you Eddie Monster ?" My voice shook; I know he was following me. His eyes gave him away. But, god; he's so good looking. I'm dripping just looking at him!

**EPOV**

This poor thing knows I've been watching her. "Hello Izzy, I'm Eddie Monster. Or, when we're not on set, you can call me Edward, if you like, because, as you can see, I'm not a monster."

I cocked my head to the side and gave her my signature panty dropping smile.

I better fix this; she might still be afraid of me.

"Izzy, I must confess. I have been watching you from afar. I thought you wouldn't notice, but judging your reaction to me, I guess you have. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. I am their youngest. I have wanted to start working in the company for some time now. I have seen some of your solo shows and I seem to be pulled to you. So, I watched to see if I would be able to work with you; if I was truly attracted to you. I have to say that I am very attracted; it's like a giant magnet pulling us together. I don't think I could stomach Jasper touching you… at all."

I hoped that she would understand, and feel the same way.

"Whoa, wait a minute; you have been following me and spying on me? I think I need to think about this for a bit. You are making me feel very uncomfortable. I mean, you are hot and look like a god. I don't know how you are still a virgin or why you would want to be in a movie with me, let alone a photo shoot. I need to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Cullen about this first. I hope you understand?"

"Yes, of course I understand. But, I hope you know that everything I have told you is the truth, Izzy. I will go now. If you will allow me to do this with you, I promise you won't regret it"

I reached down and slowly palmed my huge cock, then bent in and gave her a brief but dominating kiss.

I jerked back immediately. I felt like I kissed an electric fence!


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta'd by PRINCESS07890**

**Every Breath You Take**

**(17)**

**Izzy POV**

I reached up to my chest. I felt as though I'd been electrocuted. I looked across at Edward, wondering if he'd felt the same.

"You felt that, didn't you? What was that? I think it's time for you to go now."

**EPOV**

I stood there gasping and shaking my head, agreeing that I, too, had felt it.

I lowered my head and bowed as I backed out of her room. I turned and ran to my father's office, yelling as I pushed the door closed behind me,

"Dad, I felt it. It's true… Izzy is my mate. She is the one I have waited all these years for. She allowed me to kiss her as I was leaving. Dad, it was unreal. She shocked my heart. I felt it beat, I swear It did. Is this even a possibility?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta'd by PRINCESS07890**

**Every Breath You Take**

**18**

**IZZY POV**

After Edward slowly back out of the room, I closed the door and slid down the door. I was in absolute shock. I couldn't believe that he was the one who had been watching me. It was scary. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that information.

Then, when we kissed, I felt a spark of electricity run through my body. I couldn't explain the pull I had towards this god-like man. But, I will admit that I don't feel comfortable enough with him to do a short film today.

I know that, when I was still working with Alice today, we were supposed to just do some stills, no filming required. Maybe Mr. Cullen would allow Edward and me to do that instead, so that we'd get comfortable with one another.

I walked out of my dressing room, and called for him.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you and Edward about today's shoot."

**EPOV**

"Dad, I hope Bella still wants to work with me. I hope I didn't mess this up;

I told her that I was watching her. I told her that I did it to see if I had a physical attraction to her. I don't know her reaction; I really don't."


End file.
